carcityfandomcom-20200214-history
Automobili
Automobili '''is the fifth episode of Greater Than One and represents the brand of Lamborghini. Trivia & Discussions * Aventador, Veneno & Reventon will reappear on this series. * E. Hollowback & D. Gallardo will also reappear on this series. * First appearance of Cent. * First appearance of L' Pi. * First appearance of Tuck. * First appearance of R. Beast-X. * First appearance of R. Beast Alpha-X. * First appearance of R. Tank. * First appearance of Beast. * First appearance of Beast Alpha. * Last appearance of Reventon. * It was confirmed that L'Pi knows that Egoista will betray the LMW. * This episode marks the arrival of the '''Rezvani. * The Rezvani is the group who are creating a disturbance inside the base and there is someone who was helping them. * It was revealed that Reventon is the second member that betrays the Lamborghini. * Based on Reventon's revelation of his betrayal, He shows to Rezvani that their clan/brand is the intruder inside the sewer which it was supposed to be the group of Veyron recalling back in The Trail. * Reventon's character may similar to Mobilio as they are reacting to their current leader. (Aventador from Lamborghini & Legend from Honda) Plot (After a bloody battle against the Aston Martin, Their city seems not safe as Veneno discovers that there is/are someone lurking around) Synopsis The episode starts when Tuck still thinking about how did the AM2 (Aston Martin Mafia) captived Huracán as Aventador tells that they still trying to figure it out but somehow they stop the investigation months ago after the battle against AM2 then L' Pi approaches him and reminds that the annual meeting is about to begin. Gathering all the members, Aventador starts the meeting by telling that their base is not safe by now as he heard that every week there was always a major/minor problem occurring including a massive execution of Cent's family. E. Hollowback doubts that there is a lurking traitor again around them just like Egoista did cause Diablo & Huracán's death. "There might be but we can figure it out about that once we reviewed all the security camera," ''Cent says to them as he suggests for a better way to know the traitor. Aventador thinks that security cameras aren't enough to know the traitor but with his suggestions, he can assume that this would be also implemented but Veneno thinks that they can figure it out by telling the truth where are they when Egoista was planning to betray and the massive execution occurred at Cent's family. Urus stands up and feels blamed so he confesses that he wasn't here at this base during that time then L' Pi follows up and confesses that he tries to stop Egoista before but somehow he fails and been afraid to report to Aventador about his betrayal. "''What were you thinking, L' Pi? You can be the one to save Diablo & Huracán. It's kinda ashamed that we are having a coward just like you. " ''Aventador says to L'Pi after witnessing his confession. The annual meeting got intense when Reventon reveals that he knows who is the traitor in their place and he was not here as he was starting to turn them out. A silent D. Gallardo realizes that Reventon was accusing E. Hollowback as he knows that he was not part of Lamborghini. Taking actions with his accusation, D. Gallardo approaches Reventon and warns that he can be greater than him but he has no right to accuse a person. "''Now we have a traitor! " ''Reventon mockingly says to D. Gallardo as he was accusing E. Hollowback of being a traitor. Aventador had enough with Reventon wherein he punched his face out of nowhere and reminds that he doesn't know everything their situation during the battle against AM2. Until an unknown destructive bomb thrown at them causing a massive explosion inside the headquarters. E. Hollowback quickly response and he witnesses the explosion occurred then he tries to wake them up until he saw a shadow approaching besides so he quickly hid while the others remain unconscious. The Rezvani arrives and they started to ransack thoroughly the headquarters including their weapons and the vault hidden behind. The first one reveals as R. Beast-X the leader of Rezvani, He stares at Aventador and advice that he should keep his members all the times which means that someone helps them to ransack the base. While R. Beast-X is busy ransacking the headquarters especially stealing some important things of Lamborghini, Aventador makes his move by stealing the staff of R. Beast-X and run away planning to lure him away from his base. Beyond rage, R. Beast-X commands his member to disperse and eliminates all the Lamborghini while he was on the run against Aventador. At the hallway outside the headquarters, Veneno woke up behind the darkness after being unconscious and tries to see if he can make it out alive until someone approaches him having a mask on his face. The second one reveals as the primary executioner R. Beast Alpha-X reveals himself and drawn his twin sword and attacks Veneno but somehow Veneno stands quickly and counterattacks by spitting a venom through his path distracting R. Beast Alpha-X to escape safely to save the others. He chases Veneno after being distracted. Through the fire exit, Veneno makes his way but due to a massive explosion occurred the ceiling collapsed when he enters the fire exit as he was being incapacitated by the ceilings but still he finds an easy way to escape when R. Beast Alpha-X shows up in front of him. "''Nowhere to RUN! MY FRIEND!" ''An incoming growl heard ramming through the walls to corner Veneno. The third one reveals as R. Tank the armored juggernaut of Rezvani came out through the destroyed walls wherein he warns Veneno that this is the last day of his entire life then he prepares to charge while R. Beast Alpha-X draws back his twin sword. Fortunately, E. Hollowback responds near the fire exit wherein he draws his fiery spinal sword and initiates to R. Tank having Veneno a chance to fight back against R. Beast Alpha-X. The strengths of R.Tank makes E. Hollowback pummel down side by side as his spinal sword stuck in his arms deciding to escape instead wherein Veneno knows how's gonna be so he throws a five poisonous smoke grenade to allow them to escape within the smoke while R. Tank & R. Beast Alpha-X are suiting back their masks. Outside the headquarters, Aventador was still in hot pursuit as he was being chased by the leader of Rezvani. He saw the others fighting back against the other Rezvani while the others failed to defend themselves. Upon reaching the gate, R. Beast-X tries to pull back his staff to his hands but Aventador already sealed the staff as he was predicting that he will be doing that. Meanwhile, Veneno, E. Hollowback reunites with D. Gallardo. He informs them that he caught Aventador running away from the base as he thinks that he was luring the Rezvani away to make their base safe by now. Until a giant praying mantis approaches to them but Reventon shows up and pulls the riding Rezvani member to him while Veneno launches a snake barrage to the mantis. Realizing the outcome, Veneno was shocked that Reventon is the traitor of the Lamborghini recalling back the accusation to E. Hollowback. "''How is that feel? I already told you who is the one who betrayed us but it seems that all of you at the meeting had no doubts about me then. So here it is. I am the traitor." Reventon says to Veneno, E. Hollowback & D. Gallardo revealing himself as the traitor. The fourth one reveals as Beast the mantis rider of Rezvani when Reventon calls him that he will be taking Veneno for a bloody battle. Riding back to his mantis, Beast makes a move as he attacks E. Hollowback while Reventon slides down to D. Gallardo then blinks behind Veneno and drags him down into a teleportation. After witnessing the betrayal of Reventon, D. Gallardo & E. Hollowback did not waste any time as they both team up to take down the Beast along with his mantis but first. they need to lure him away from the base just like what Aventador did. At the headquarters gate entrance, L'Pi & Tuck are teaming up as they were defending the base by preventing the fifth member of Rezvani to destroy the entire headquarters. Until R. Tank & R. Beast Alpha-X shows up and takes down L'Pi & Tuck by distraction. The fifth member of Rezvani reveals as Beast the primal destroyer when R. Tank calls him that their leader might be needing a backup to retrieve back his staff. After leaving, Cent & Urus approaches and combine their abilities called "Tidal Hit" (Urus transforms himself into an aurochs then Cent will create a tidal wave as Urus will absorb the flow to make a massive impact) zoning the two members of Rezvani away from the base. Reuniting each other, They went out the base to find but it seems that they backed out until D. Gallardo realizes that Aventador & Veneno was still out there wherein Cent decided to take responsibilities as a cousin. '' '' In the end, Reventon and Veneno were still fighting each other as Veneno can't release his inner form to finish off Reventon immediately due to sudden attacks of Reventon side by side. The battle got fired up when they both collide with their own weapons. Veneno asks him that is he the one who behind Egoista's betrayal as they all know that Egoista will never do that. "You want to know why? Av take my spot for being a leader and we all know that I deserve that. Right? and in that case, I went somewhere that can help me to take down the a$$h*** and then I find these guys. They are paid to find and kill the intruders inside the sewer so I make stories about us to think that we are the intruders. By the way, That was Ducati mafia who offers the Rezvani to take down the intruders. That's the revelation. Ven because this would be the last ti~" '' Reventon says to Veneno before Veneno finish him off by a snake bite. After a snake bite, Veneno stabbed Reventon from chest throughout to his neck causing his death as he was being disappointed for what he been done to them. '' '' '' Deaths * Reventon (poisoned by a snake bite then stabbed from chest throughout his neck by Veneno)